Omega Tyrant
by SkeletonConductor
Summary: One man's fight to maintain his humanity and to escape from the people that have turned him into something more than human. Original characters, plus a few fan favorites. Rated M for Language, Violence and some Gore. Please review. Chapter 4 and 5 are up!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Resident Evil, the characters, creatures, back story etc… They are all owned by CAPCOM. The situation, characters and events that I have written are my own ideas.

Chapter 1

**Time: Unknown/Location: Unknown**

At first, all there was was darkness. I didn't know where I was or how I had even gotten there. It was like that feeling of half asleep and half awake, skewing ones sense of awareness. Then, slowly, everything started coming into focus and two things were made readily clear: 1 was that I had a throbbing headache. Most likely a gift from whoever had bludgeoned me in the back of the head. And 2 was that it was really, really cold wherever I was. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized that I was missing my shirt. I could only guess as to why that was.

Rubbing the back of my head yielded a sharp pain that subsided in no time. Uneasily, I stood up and took in my surroundings as my eyes adjusting to the colors and textures of the room. All around me were metal walls, floors and ceiling with a dull-metallic sheen. The smell of copper or perhaps iron, I couldn't really tell, wafted up to my nostrils. A constant humming noise was emanating from somewhere. I turned to see that one of the walls was not a wall at all but rather a large pane of glass. Perplexed, I stepped forward and placed my palms on it. The glass was smooth, not cold like the floor and judging by how inflexible it was under the weight of my pushing, a few inches thick.

That's when my paranoia set in as I glanced around the room. There was no door, none whatsoever. Then, in some sick way it all started to come together. I was in a cage. Not a prison cell or even a holding cell. It was an honest to God cage. Never having been in this situation, my mind started running with possibilities of why I would be in this predicament. But my panic subsided when I came to the conclusion that there was jack shit that I could do. Through my peripheral vision, something caught my eye. I turned toward the glass and saw it. A security camera. Aimed right toward this room. Watching me. A red light under the lens indicating that there was power and thus a feed being supplied to it.

Transfixed, I looked at it, waved my hands over my head in order to get its attention and gave up when it yielded no results. Frustrated I started to pace, an annoying habit that I had taken up whenever board or at the end of my rope. It was then that I noticed that the thing was moving on a swivel pivot from the wall, tracking my movements within the cell. I stopped, looked at it and sidestepped once to my right. The little machine followed my movement. I sidestepped back to the left only to have it follow that move as well. So either this thing had motion sensors in it or someone was controlling it remotely. Pissed, I did the only thing that came naturally.

**Time: 11:47 P.M./Location: Umbrella Beta, Site Sigma (Security Room)**

Dr. Snider watched in amusement as the test subject awoke and took in his surroundings. The abduction and containment had gone off without a flaw and soon the experimentation and trail runs of the new Tyrants would be underway soon. To say that Director Wesker's aspirations would be fruitful would be an understatement. If everything went off without any complications they could very well see the next generation if Bio Organic Weapons development within the next several weeks. And soon Dr. Snider would be looking at a much bigger pay check. What did un-nerve him however was the state in which Wesker conducted himself. The man was cold, calculated and smart, past the point of being deadly to the point of downright murder. What truly made Snider fear the man was how he never showed his eyes to anyone, hiding behind dark sunglasses while wearing equally dark clothing. It was as if the man wanted to say he was death incarnate.

Snider shook off the feelings and took a sip of the luke-warm coffee that was sitting at the control station.

"No matter", he said to himself. "Soon I'll be rich and living far away from all this Dr. Frankenstein bullshit" He chucked to himself and watched as the specimen in the containment cell look around until finally spotting the security camera. Zooming in, Snider expected to see fear or helplessness dance across the young man's face. Instead he got what he didn't see coming; a look of annoyance with a slight of anger. Then the man raised a defiant middle finger towards the camera.

Snider instinctively reached for the electro shock button that would trigger the cell's defense mechanics. A few hundred volts. Not enough to kill, but plenty to keep the test subjects in line. He withdrew his hand and reached for a phone instead, dialed a number and held it to his ear. After a single ring, Wesker picked up.

"Snider", came a sly and concise voice. "Report"

"Sir, the test subject has woken and is fully coherent"

Wesker let a small sound of pleasure escape his throat. "Hmmm, excellent. Arrange a detail of five men and have him moved to the implant room, we start the injections immediately. I trust you have everything prepped and ready?"

Snider hesitated before answering. "Yes sir, the virus samples were prepped an hour ago and have been kept at a constant temperature. If you don't mind me asking sir, do you think that this man can withstand the mutation process?"

"We'll find out soon enough won't we?" Snider was about to hang up when he heard Wesker's voice a second time. "Snider, I don't pay you to question my orders. Proceed with the experiments and document the progress. No foul ups, no questions, and no excuses. Wesker out"

Snider hung up and silently cursed the man for his arrogance. Who was he to order him around like some kind of lap dog? He pushed the thought from his mind and walked over to the red phone on the wall, picked it up and spoke directly into it.

**Time: Unknown/Location: Holding pen **

I didn't like being in a cage. It felt like I was being de-humanized. At a time I had worried about oxygen flow into the room, as it seemed air tight. Then I figured that whoever put me here probably did it for a reason and that reason wasn't so that I could suffocate. Freezing I tried to warm myself by rubbing my arms and torso. It did little to help and I was just about to start doing some laps in the large area that I was in, which was rather large just to accommodate one person, in order to get my blood flowing when I heard foot steps. With no where to hide I stood in the center of the room, ready to move if I had too.

The footsteps got closer and soon there were five men standing outside my cell. They each wore what I can only describe as S.W.A.T. gear with gas masks and helmets. The masks had large red eye lenses to them, making the men seem almost unnatural. They stood outside the cell as I eyed them, my heart pounding in my chest, sweat building then cooling in my hands. One of the men stepped forward to the side of the cell and started touching the wall. For all I could gather he was using a key code on the wall. I noticed that compared to other four, he was a bit shorter and didn't have as much of a build. Whether that was due to the gear they wore or not was beyond me.

When the guy was finished he stepped back from the wall and the glass of the cell rose up and into the ceiling. Then there was nothing between us. Feeling a bit pissed I started to run my mouth. "You guys bring me a shirt or what?" Instantly they each raised guns and pointed them at me. If I had had anything in my bladder at that point, it would be trickling down my leg. I wasn't able to see the model of the guns real well, but from what I could surmise they were armed with MP5 sub-machine guns. I instinctively raised my hands, hoping I wouldn't get shot. I was scared shitless but I tried to hide it the best I could.

With the four of them backing him up, the code puncher walked into my cell with his gun leveled at me. When he was about 3 ft away he lowered his weapon and reached to his belt.

"Take it easy man. What did I do?" I asked.

It happened so fast that I didn't have time to react. What looked like a cattle prod came into the lead guy's and came at me. Then all I felt was a quick burning sensation as I fell to the ground. As I struggled to remain conscious the last thing that registered in my head was "Is this guy wearing jasmine perfume?" Darkness stole my thoughts aware as I blacked out.

When I came too I was in an odd position. I tired to move but couldn't and I soon found out why. I was strapped to an operating table. My arms were out at my sides and my feet were strapped at the bottom of the table, like a crucifixion for the new millennium. I struggled to see wear I was when I heard footsteps again.

"Hey, What the fuck is this?" I yelled. "Let me out of this thing!"

"Or what?" came a voice that sounded like a distorted French and German accent.

The man came into view. He was about 5' 6", thinning grey hair, cropped short in a widow's peak and was holding a remote devise. I could see an ID badge around his neck with a photo and a name: Dr. Snider. "What can you possibly do, Mr. Edwards?" he goaded.

"Dude, what do you want from me and how do you know who I am?"

"It is not what I want Mr. Edwards" he said, ignoring the second question, "but rather what my employer wants. You see you came across some information that you shouldn't have. Then you started digging for more"

The old man's words hit me like a slap in the face as I start to put the pieces together. A few days ago I was doing some research for a thesis in one of my medical classes. I was searching for information on pharmaceuticals when I accidentally came across some old sites about the Umbrella Corporation. Shut down a few years ago, it had once been one of the leading pharmaceutical enterprises in the world. After an accident that had occurred in a town called Raccoon City, which was subsequently wiped off the map by a nuclear strike, I remember that there were Senate meetings which ended with Umbrella becoming bankrupt and shutting down. I never questioned what really happened. That was until a few days ago.

The sites that I came across led me to some links. Curious, I looked into them and then my computer started to go crazy, like it had been hacked or something. The screen spazzed and went to what looked like a DOS format. Someone on the other line identifying themselves as the Crimson Butterfly started talking to me about what Umbrella was really up to and that someone was trying to continue that work. I thought it was all a sick joke but eventually came to accept it after several packages arrived at my apartment. Inside were files detailing everything Umbrella had been involved with. What I could make head's or tails of basically spelled out that they had been creating genetic monsters as well as forming viral weapons and a whole lot of other nasty stuff. I guess someone wanted to get the word out to whoever they could. Why they chose some college kid, I'll never figure out. But now it was that information that had put me where I was now. Last thing I remembered before coming here was walking home when I was jumped, a bag was put on my head and I was knocked out. Then I woke up without a shirt. Life sucks sometimes like that.

"So now you realize" the man smiled

"What are you gonna do to me?" I hissed

"Well, since you won't be intelligent enough to appreciate the beauty of it later, I suppose there's no harm in telling you now. You see, by sticking your nose in others business you made yourself an excellent volunteer for our new bio-weapons research. Congratulations!" the Dr. beamed "You'll have the honor of becoming our first specimen. Enjoy your remaining minutes of humanity. You're going to make us very rich!"

With that Dr. Snider hit a button on the remote and an instrument descended from the ceiling. It looked like a mini-gun with needles sticking out of it. Each was at least five or six inches in length. I could almost make out that there were vials of liquid at the ends. I've never really liked needles. "Oh shit, shit, shit!" I said as I struggled, trying to break the restraints. Immediately they tightened and several more came around to hold my head and neck in place. My breathing increased and my heart hammered in my chest as the instrument came down. All I could do was scream as the needles pierced the skin and muscle and droved deeper into my chest, burrowing. Ice pumped into my body and filled my veins as my screams echoed through the room.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!?" I yelled, "I'LL EAT YOUR FUCKING HEART!!!!" and with that, the pain was so much that I passed out again.

**Time: Unknown/Location: Holding cell**

I didn't know how long I was out. It seemed like forever. Had it been days? Weeks? Months? A year? Did I even have a family or a home? With that thought I bolted up off the floor. I looked down to see several needle marks on my chest where the injections went in. That bastard. That heartless, evil bastard. Whatever he had done to me, whatever he had injected me with had taken some of my memories. They were gone, erased out of my mind. I couldn't remember who my family was, where they lived, and where I had come from. I could still remember my name, Dominic Edwards. I could remember music, TV, books, pop culture, food and everything that was important to people. But my family was gone.

I rushed the glass wall of the cell in a fury and started pounding on it. For a long time that's all I did was hit this piece of glass in anger for what these people had stolen from me. Eventually I got tired and sat down, exhausted and defeated. That's when I noticed a cafeteria tray of food in the middle of the room. Excited and hungry I rushed over too it and picked up a piece of chicken, and ripped into it. It wasn't the best. It was more like crap hospital food I had one time, but it was food nonetheless. I was just about to dive into the mashed potatoes and vegetables when something hit me. Instinctively, I shoved a finger down my throat and threw up what I had just eaten. I wasn't about to be fooled into eating drugged food. I'd starve before that happened. I picked up the tray and threw it at the cell window. It hit it with a satisfying "smack" and cluttered to the ground. The old bastard thought he could get the best of me.

**Time: 9:14 A.M../ Location: Umbrella Beta, Site Sigma (Security Room)**

Snider watched in slight annoyance as the test subject vomited and threw the food at the cell's glass wall. If the man had been smart, he would have eaten and thus saved himself from a painful mutation. While he would still change, without the medication in his system that he would have eaten, the process would be undeniably excruciating. Snider watched in amazement as the changes started to occur. He leaned towards the security screen expectedly, like a little kid. He had muted the system. The last thing he wanted was to have the man's screams of agony make his head turn.

A few minutes after he had thrown the food, the man started to convulse and writher on the floor, rolling around in pain. Though he couldn't hear it, he knew he was screaming as his muscles moved and shifted, bones breaking and reforming and mutations finally appearing on the man's body. He grew very large very quickly. From almost 6 feet he grew another foot and a half. Claws, about half a foot in length jutted out of his fingers. His skin turned a molted gray as his spine arched and spikes, like that of a fishes spines, sprouted down the length of his back. Large, bladed protrusions erupted from his forearms and shins and his teeth grew very sharp. When the transformations had ended the test subject threw back his head and bellowed a roar. Snider could almost hear it as the sound traveled up the levels of the facility. He smiled in glee. "Welcome to Umbrella Beta, Omega Tyrant." With that he hit the electro shock button and watched as the cell surge with electricity, bringing the creature to its knees before rendering it sedated and unconscious.

**Time: 2:55 P.M./ Location Umbrella Beta, Site Sigma (Arena)**

It had been a little over 6 minutes after Wesker had gotten off the helicopter and made his way to the inner reaches of the Sigma facility. Snider had called and provided a host of good news. The Omega Tyrant was ready for combat testing. Wesker stifled to hide a smile from the two security personal that escorted him through the halls of the facility. The Omega Tyrant would be his crowning achievement. Not unlike the previous Tyrants that the original Umbrella Corporation had developed, this new specimen would be more than he could have hoped for. Deadly, concealable, and smart but just enough to follow orders without being pre-programmed like the previous Tyrant models. The creature wouldn't be a mindless drone like the previous Tyrants. It could think, follow orders and improvise if necessary. Utilize its environment and use it against whatever it was up against. But it wasn't so smart that it could turn on its handlers, or so Wesker hoped.

Dr. Snider was waiting inside the viewing room of the arena with several other crew members, all of whom were taking notes as Wesker strode in.

"Report"

"Everything is on schedule sir. The specimen's mutation was flawless and the results couldn't have been better", Snider lamented.

"Any complications?" Wesker inquired.

Snider hesitated, hoping that he wouldn't be upset at the creature's reluctance to eat before the transformation. "Just that it wouldn't eat before the mutations occurred. I think it knew we were drugging it"

Wesker looked down through the glass and into the arena. The area was a average sized circular room about several meters in diameter. The creature was lying on the ground, still unconscious from the shock it had received earlier. Slowly it started to stir and rose to its feet.

"For your sake then, let us hope that the trauma hasn't yielded any negative results." Wekser growled. "Proceed with the first phase of the tests"

Snider nodded and pressed a button on the nearby control panel.

**Time: Unknown/ Location : Big round room.**

I got up and checked myself. Still mutated, still shirtless and still cold. Having my body shift, ripple and change was the most painful thing I had ever gone through. It felt like dying and in some strange way, I didn't feel human any more. Man things could just not get any worse.

I looked around and saw that I was in a new room, circular in shape with a high ceiling. Behind me I could see a sheet of glass that protected several people. I was just about to rush it, break it and tear everyone I could lay my hands on to several gory bits. But that thought was short lived as I heard something move. I looked and a door opened off to my left, then another to my right, and finally a third behind me. A high, pig like cry arose from one of the openings and was joined by two more. I stood my ground, waiting to see what would happen.

Before I could even blink, three identical creatures leaped out of each of the open doors and stood several feet away from me before advancing. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was like a bad dream. The creatures were shorter than me, had green scales and hunched so that their long claws at the end of their hands and feet touched the ground. They had short, sloping skulls and a reptilian look to them. They opened their mouths to scream again and I could see rows of sharp teeth. They looked like frogs on steroids.

The closest leapt at me and I jumped back as it lashed out with its claws. That only brought me closer to the one at my right and it made its move, jumping high into the air and coming down to strike. I held up my arms to shield me from the attack. Then I could feel the blades in my arm extend out and I felt a pressure against them. I looked up to see the creature squirming, impaled on the blades, dark blood oozed out of the openings and down onto my face. Eventually the creature stopped moving. It was dead. I lowered my arms and shoved the thing off me as the other two charged me. Something was wrong at that point, my mind wasn't working the way it usually did. I felt different, like I was angry and had a heightened sense of awareness. The thing's blood excited me, made me hungry. For what, I didn't quite know. All I knew was that I wanted battle. I wanted to tear these things apart and feast on their insides. These things did not know what they were fucking with.

The remaining two things charged at me. The closest, I kicked and swung around to pin it to the ground. The other flew at me and without even thinking I grabbed it and pinned it to the wall. It slashed and kicked at me and snapped its teeth. The one I had pinned under my foot did the same. I lifted my leg and brought it down, fast, into the things chest. It screamed then stopped moving as my foot tore into its flesh and thoric cavity, crushing the internal organs. With that, I yelled in blind fury and shoved my fingers, or claws, into the creature and tore up and away, almost tearing it in half as a shower of the thing's blood and organs rained down on me. Satisfied I threw the remains to the side and turned to face the viewers in the booth, panting heavily.

**Time: 3:10 P.M. /Location: Umbrella Beta, Site Sigma (Arena)**

Wesker stared intently at his new creation as it decimated the three hunters that had been released. The creature was everything he could have hoped for. Fast, intelligent, calculated, and blood thirsty. A testament to all his work to create a virus from samples of the T, G, and T-Veronica viruses had yielded fantastic results. But Wesker was a difficult man to convince. He clenched his fists as he thought of all those that had stood in his way over the years. Those that had prevented him from gaining real power. That all ended today. He motioned for one of the techs to release the next combatant. A creature to truly test if this new specimen was worthy of mass production.

The tech pressed the console and they all watched with intent as a final door opened in the arena. The creature turned to face its next opponent. Out of the shadows stepped a massive 8ft tall creature. The monster's hands ended in long foot and a half long blades. It's skin was similar in color to the Omega Tyrant that stood in the center of the room. Its chest and shoulders were impossibly broad and it had soulless white eyes. The creature's foot steps echoed as it walked to close the distance between the two. Then something happened that caught Wesker and Dr. Snider by surprise. The Omega Tyrant stared at its predecessor and then turned to look at those in the viewing booth. Pointing at the creature, the Omega Tyrant opened its mouth:

"Oh, What the fuck is that thing?!"

Wesker looked at Snider in annoyance. The doctor had reassured him that the Omega Tyrant would have the speech functions and other such brain patterns expunged so as not to turn on its handlers. Clearly something had gone wrong. Wesker was about to chastise Snider when a large roar came from the other Tyrant. They all watched as the massive creature charged at the smaller one, and each of them silently wondered if it would fight, or if it would die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The monster tilted its head back and roared. I stood my ground, waiting to see what it would do next. Before I could blink it ducked down and ran at me. In a dead sprint. The echoes of its footsteps resonated through my body as it closed the distance between us. The things long claws scrapped the floor of the room, creating an excruciating nails-on-chalkboard effect. I wanted to put my hands to my ears but the thing was impossibly fast. I jumped back and to the side as the thing thundered past me. But before I could react it sent the back of its clawed hand into my chest, lifting me off the ground and into the air.

As I flew threw the air I was able to process that there was a deep, stinging sensation in my chest and that I had the wind knocked out of me. If I wanted to survive this, I needed to breathe. My back collided with something and it made a dull thud. I fell back to the ground in a heap.

"That hurt a lot", I winced. Looking up I could see that the thing had launched me into the viewing booth. The glass must have been reinforced; there wasn't a scratch in it or anything. Then a surge of pain came flooding into my torso. I looked down and saw why. A deep, clean gash stretched from my left shoulder damn near to the middle of the right side of my rib cage. It didn't bleed but it still hurt as I grabbed my side and was rewarded with another sharp pain. I was entirely possible that the creature had broken one or two of my ribs.

Struggling to breathe, I fought to my feet as I felt the beast's footsteps grow nearer and nearer. I looked as it towered over me. Fear gripped me as I realized that I was going to die here. This abomination would beat me to death or tear me apart. The thing strode forward as I got up and tried to maintain a fighting stance. Seemingly without effort it hit me with both hands, knocking me to the ground. I struggled to crawl, to pull myself away but it did no good. I felt a pressure on my leg as I was lifted off the ground. Thrashing was all I could do as the thing grabbed my arm and started to pull in opposite directions. I tried to scream, but couldn't as my lungs hadn't inflated yet.

Then the hunger came again, a sort of primal awareness that I had only felt minutes ago when I had crushed the frog things. I tensed my muscles against my adversary's movements and felt a tingling sensation run through my body. It traveled from my back all the way to my extremities. It felt like power, raw electrical power. In what seemed impossible, I arched my spine against the thing's pulling and felt sharp protrusions rip through the flesh. Not since I first mutated had I felt this. It wasn't painful. It felt almost natural. With a weapon to use I made my move.

With one free arm, I pushed against the floor and drove my spines into the thing's body. It instantly dropped me with a howl and backed up a few steps. Dark blood oozed from the holes in its chest and dripped onto the floor. I suddenly found I was able to breathe again. And I was angry. I ran at the thing, the blades in my arm out and ready to strike. It turned and lashed out grabbing one of my arms with one hand and grabbing me by the neck with another. All I could do was grab at the hand around my neck as it crushed my trachea. My vision started to go, I couldn't breathe. I was so close and now this thing was going to suffocate me. The last thing I was going to see was this monster's soulless white eyes before it sent me to Hell.

Then something happened that it didn't expect. The blades in my legs came out and I instinctively curled my legs back and swung them forward into the creature's pelvis. I concentrated all my anger, hunger, hatred and survival into it and felt the energy inside me transfer to this monster. It yelled as it held me, unable to let go. I realized what was happening. This thing was being electrocuted. I was electrocuting it. It felt good and I hoped that it died a slow death.

Eventually it was too much and I couldn't do it any more. I retracted my legs away from the giant and it let me go. I crawled away quickly and made some distance so I could look at it. The monster stood immobilized in its spot, smoking. Its eyes were no longer white but charred black. Seconds later it toppled to the ground, lifeless. But I wasn't about to take any chances. I walked over to it, dug my claws into its head and lifted it up. And with my free hand I took the creature's head clean off its shoulders with my arm blade and let both body parts fall to the ground.

I don't know what I should have felt at the time. This poor creature had once been human. Putting it out of its misery should have been a gift to it. Then again, it was a mindless killing machine that had just tore into my chest and thrown me around like a rag doll. Pity was really the last thing on my mind as I looked down at the fluids that poured from the hole in its neck.

"Fuck you" I spat at the corpse as I fell to the ground, holding my chest.

**Time: 3:20 P.M. /Location Umbrella Beta, Site Sigma (Arena)**

Wesker stood with his arms crossed. The Omega Tyrant had preformed well. A few slip ups, but the creature had bounced back with ease. This creature would put all the previous Tyrants to shame with its improved brain capacity and ability to adapt as well as improvise. Although, Wesker had not anticipated the electrical abilities of the creature. Had that been an error in the creature's mutation? Something brought on by its body accepting the virus? Or had it been brought on by something hormonal. The creature's sudden burst of rage could be a factor. However the creature proved to be more intelligent than Wesker had anticipated. That would have to be rectified for all their sakes. It was all incredibly interesting and he wanted to know more.

Wesker turned to Snider and the others. They were all watching the creature with amazement as it decapitated the larger Tyrant. Some were visibly shaken by the creature and others were fascinated by the wealth of data that poured onto the computers. Wesker spotted Snider looking at him.

"Snider" Wesker said to the man. Snider followed him as Wesker walked out of the room. Both men stepped out into the hall and walked side by side. "First of all I want to commend you on your work"

"T-Thank you sir" Snider stuttered. Praise from Wesker wasn't something that many were given.

"However" Wesker started "I want you to go back and fix that creature. Its intelligence is far beyond anything we could have anticipated. While it did fight, it did so out of self defense. We need to have this thing under better control"

Snider turned to Wesker. "I understand sir. We can't have another Alexia Ashford on out hands" he chuckled.

Wesker stopped and turned to Snider, giving the man a death stare. The man shrunk back and looked at the floor as Wesker got closer to him.

"I never want to hear you mention her like that again. Because of her we almost would have never produced that creature that stands in that room. Do you have any idea of the lengths I had to go through to procure a sample of the T-Veronica virus? So next time you decide to make such remarks, think of what it has cost us, and what it could ultimately cost you. Are we clear?

"Crystal, sir", Snider replied, his voice almost catching in his throat.

"Good. I expect that specimen to be repaired and well before it is formatted to lower its intelligence. Have a tacking devise planted in it. We can't have it outsmarting us. I want a full report when it is combat ready again. No one addresses it. No one talks to it. No one even acknowledges its existence. Understand? Then we can see about mass production. And from there? Well, who knows?"

Wesker left Snider in the hall. The man certainly knew how to scare up his employees. Snider would have to watch himself in the future, lest he wanted to become a meal for one of Wesker's side show pets. By God, he despised that man.

**Time: 5:00 P.M./Location: Skies above Pennsylvania**

Wesker sat in silence as the military helicopter transported him back to his office. Today had been quite an experience. The Omega Tyrant was truly a worthy addition to all that he had achieved. Under the dull buzz of the rotor blades, he let his mind wander. Snider's words had cut deep into his memory. It had been many years since Antarctica and many more since his early days at the first Umbrealla. It had been many years since, Her. Alexia Ashford.

His mind had drifted off to thoughts of her from time to time. Having barely seen her in her youth, Wesker had come to see her as the pristine specimen from those years ago. Her human form gave way to what she would truly become. A perfect melding of human and T-Veronica virus. A work of art. A work of beauty. Had events not unfolded as they did, well there was no limit to what the two of them could have accomplished. Together. Wesker let the thoughts of her die out under the roar of the helicopter and allowed himself a look at the sunset in the distance.

**Time: Unknown/ Location : Holding Cell.**

A long time had passes from when I had my glorified cage match. After I was done fighting for the day another door opened and several armed men came into the compound. I couldn't be sure but I think it was apparent that they knew I wasn't just some dumb animal. They were all dressed the same and all held weapons. Some of them, I couldn't really tell what they were. But they were big and I could tell that they would do some damage. The leader walked toward me, gun drawn and motioned to the door that they had all come through.

"Move!" The leader said. There was some kind of equipment that they were using that distorted their voice.

"What? Don't I get a gold star or at least a pat on the back?" I was done being pushed around and felt like being an asshole.

All I got in return was another order to "Move" by the person in the S.W.A.T. gear.

"Oh, kiss my ass. There is no way I'm-" They all cocked there guns and pointed them at me.

I raised an eyebrow and let my gaze shift to all that stood in the room. Common sense overpowered me as I came to the conclusion that I really didn't want to get shot today. Not on top of all that I had been through. Plus, those were all really big guns. I sighed, concentrated and retraced all the pointy parts of my body. They all shifted and returned to their resting places. With guns still aimed at me, I was led out of the room. As I walked I could catch the sent of jasmine perfume again. I later realized that it was coming from the leader. The person who now had a gun pointed at my spine.

They all kept their distance as I was led down hall after hall of the same white walls and doors. Every once and awhile I'd see a Biohazard symbol or something that registered as a danger sign. I was led to a room, much like the one where I had been injected before. I tensed, but the people with the guns told me that it would probably be best to go in. I sat on the table and laid down as they strapped me to the table. When I was secured they left.

"Fuck you. Fuck you very much" I called as they left. It wasn't long before a person in a HAZMAT suit showed up with a syringe. I figured that he wasn't going to give me an influenza shot and send me on my way. I wanted to struggle but the person held me down and injected me. I started getting drowsy really quick. Man, I was starting to get tired of the whole "being knocked unconscious" thing.

I awoke in a daze hours later back in my cell. I was still a little out of it from the drugs, but was able to shake off the effects. I sat and looked down at myself. The pain in my ribs was gone and I was grateful for that. The gash in my torso had been repaired as well. Dark stitches went down the length of my chest. I figured with some effort that they could come loose again. I cursed the people who put me in here and wondered what my, or their, next move would be.

I bolted off the ground. An idea had crept into my head and it made me excited, my heart pumped and made me frantic. This whole area had to have electricity flowing through it. How else would the door open, the camera on the outside work, or anything else that these people needed to play their sick games? I wondered to myself if I had it in me to break the chains that bound me.

**Time: 10:03 P.M. /Location Umbrella Beta, Site Sigma (security room)**

Snider had been going over the medical reports of the Omega Tyrant. The repairs and implantation of the tracking devise had gone very smoothly. As he watched the creature move he was amazed that it was waking so soon. The amount of drugs that they had given the thing would have killed 5 grown men. Even at this rate it was amazing how fast it had recovered from the drugs. Snider reached for his cup of coffee only to frown when he discovered it was empty. He got up and exited the room without seeing that the Omega Tyrant was very hard at work.

A few minutes later as Snider was walking back from one of the break rooms, the power went out. Seconds later there was a large crashing sound from somewhere in the facility, making Snider lose his coffee to the ground.

"Warning, Warning. Biohazard outbreak is in effect. All personal are advised to evacuate this facility immediately. Lockdown will commence in 10 minutes"

As soon as the computer's voice was finished the back up lights came on, casting the hallway in an eerie red glow. Snider ran for the security room. The whole place was a mess. The few monitors that were still working only displayed static. One of which was the one monitoring the Omega Tyrant's cell. Snider ran to it and pressed the rewind button on the control console until a picture showed up again. He pressed play, and saw as the Tyrant studied its surroundings. It then took interest in the walls of the cell, placing its hands on them and trailing the length of the cell. It was as if it were searching for something. Suddenly the Tyrant released one of the blades from its arms and drove it into the wall. Seconds later the footage cut out.

Snider ran from the room and took a stair well down to the holding area. Several security personal were inspecting the damage done to the cell. Everything was charred and black, wiring was hanging from everywhere and the glass of the cell looked like it had been blown out. There was a man-sized opening in the wall that led into the ventilation system. One of the security team looked at Snider.

"Sir, from what we can gather there was a surge of electricity to the camera feed and a subsequent overload to the cell's containment equipment."

"Clever man" Snider remarked. He boiled with anger at how the Tyrant had outsmarted him. Utilizing his own biology and physiology to bypass its containment.

"Sir, what should we do?"

Snider turned to the man. "Arrange a squad and hunt down the creature. I want it brought under control, dead or alive. If it is dead make sure that the corpse is intact. Take a homing device and follow it. It won't get far."

The men nodded and set out on their task. Snider went the opposite direction, towards the crew quarters. He had to be prepared for the worse. If the Omega Tyrant wasn't brought under control in under 10 minutes then they would all die in here. The security measures would lock down the whole complex, with them inside. The Tyrant would hunt down and eviscerate every living person in Site Sigma. Snider ran for all he was worth. He had to get a HAZMAT suit and leave this place. It wouldn't provide him much protection against the creature, but it would make him feel a whole lot better. That is, until Wesker would find out about this.

**Time: Unknown/Location: Vent System.**

I had done a lot of stupid things in my lifetime. Smoking weed. Big mistake. Taking parents car for a joyride and hitting a cop car. Bigger mistake. But this was a big one. I had to be pretty arrogant to think I was just going to waltz out of here. I hadn't planned on being found out so quickly. Minutes after I had begun crawling through the vents, I could hear voices yelling and feet pounding. While I don't know how, I could smell their weapons. The guns, gunpowder and other chemicals making their way to my nose. I didn't want to think about that now. The vents were like a maze which meant that it would be harder for them to find me as quickly. I wasn't going back into that cage again. Getting out of here was my only concern. And if I happened to take out a few of my jailers on the way, well, more fun for me then.

Eventually I came to a grating that shown light through to the outside, I guess I had only killed the power to a set area of the complex. Carefully I pulled myself to the grating and looked down. It was quiet, something that put me on edge. I scanned the area as much as I could and was able to catch a glimpse of a door. A sign on the wall next to it read "Power Room". Jackpot.

I tore the grating off and leapt down, landing in a crouch. I immediately saw a video camera aimed at me. Its light was off but as for how long it would stay like that, I didn't want to find out. I put my ear to the door and listened. I could hear a voice, and the humming that I had heard when I first got here was loudest in this area.. If I was going to do this I would have to make it fast. The key panel on the wall lay before me as I popped the claws on my hand and tore it from its resting place. Amazingly the door slid open. I ducked inside as a man's voice called out.

"Who's there?"

Excellent. The man was scared. He knew what was going on and I had caught him by surprise. Still in the shadows of the room, I hugged the walls and waited for him to come closer. I took a sweeping look and saw that the room had at least three high tech generators in it. The man walked to the open doorway and into the light where I could get a better look at him. He was old, balding and fat. The eye glasses he wore on his face were held in place by an elastic band that went around his head. Like the kind mentally handicapped people sometimes wear. He held a 9mm in his shaking hands. This was going to be like shooting an overweight fish in an equally overweight barrel.

Before he even knew what was happening I lashed out with one of my hands and tore the weapon away from him and with the other I covered his mouth. I then grabbed his arm as a counter balance. Watching him try to struggle was pathetic as he clearly wasn't going anywhere. I could feel the man's heart racing through his back, could smell sweat pour from his skin, and heard in disgust as he pissed himself. As much as I wanted to torture him, I really had to get a move on. I spoke into his ear as softly as I could so as not to alert anyone on the outside.

"Look man, I won't kill you. Just show me how to kill the power to this entire place and you get to walk out of here with all your limbs. I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. If you scream, I'll explode your head. Are we clear?"

The man nodded and I slowly let go of his mouth. He turned around to face me and when he did he shit himself. I just rolled my eyes and questioned him again.

"I can't. They'll kill me if I cut the power", the man struggled to say.

"They'll kill you?! Mother fucker, I'll kill you if you don't do it!"

He figured that I wasn't going to pull any punches. The man waddled over to the console and started typing in codes.

"No tricks. Or you'll be dead before you even realize that your internal organs are missing"

The man finished typing a series of codes and the room plunged into darkness. I could still smell where he was. "Thanks a lot", I said. And with that I smacked him in the head, sending him sprawling to the floor, out cold. No doubt that would send the cavalry running. I had to make tracks fast. In several leaps and bounds I was back in the darkened vent system, hoping that I could find my way to freedom.

**Time: 12:00 A.M./ Location: Umbrella Beta, Site Sigma (Labs, B2)**

The squad of six security personal made there way through the halls. With the power cut it made finding the creature much more difficult. Luckily they were all outfitted with goggles with night vision technology. The momentary darkness was only a slight hindrance to their mission. When they were ready, they resumed trekking through the darkened corridors. The leader held a motion tracking devise that was keyed into the frequency of a chip that the scientists put near the creatures neck. If it was still around, they could find it. They rounded a corner as the machine started to beep.

The squad leader held up their hand for the rest to halt and take up positions. They took note of the forced open door to the power room. One of the soldiers was sent to investigate. A few seconds later he returned.

"It's Gabriel. The creature got to him."

"Is he still alive?", inquired the squad leader.

"Unconscious. Breathing is a bit labored but if we can get him to the med bay he should be fine.

"We'll do it later. Right now the creature is our primary concern. Move out, it's close"

The squad did as instructed by their commanding officer. They continued down the hall and as they progressed, the beeping on the machine got more intense and fast-paced. Then it stopped. The creature was right on top of them. The squad leader pointed the machine in various areas to get a fix on the creature's location. The beeping came strongest from the ceiling. The thing was still in the vent system. And it was right above them. Quickly the leader made several hand signals and the others understood through their night vision goggles. Each man fanned out and pointed their weapons at the ceiling, waiting for the order. It came.

**Time: Unknown/ Location: Vent system**

I could hear voices directly below me. I stopped and listened. Whoever these guys were they were pretty diligent in keeping up with me. Escape just got a hell of a lot harder. Then I heard a voice say something. It was garbled by something but I was still able to make it out.

"Open fire"

The vents exploded with fire as the shots came up through the ceiling. The rounds tore through the metal like it was aluminum foil. I panicked and tired to move away but the shooting was everywhere. I had no way of dodging all the bullets as I thrashed around in the vents. I heard something snap and before I knew it I was falling through the ceiling and to the ground. I impacted with the ground, got up, and started running. The people were quick to react too, before I knew it there were bullets whizzing past me. The hisses and snaps of artillery hitting the walls only made my legs pump faster. I didn't know if what they were using could kill me but I really didn't want to find out. There was no way I could escape. All there was was just hallway after hallway. I prayed for a door, something to hide myself in. When all hope seemed lost, I could feel heat emanating from somewhere. I turned a corner and found myself face to face with a door that read "Utility Room".

I broke down the door and ran inside. The word "room" was an understatement. I was in awe of how massive the whole area was. It was like a vast expansion of pipes, vats, cylinders, steam and cables. It was huge and it was here that I figured that it would as good a place as any to make a stand. I checked my self and saw that several of the rounds had hit me. I peeled them off my skin and looked at several. The ones that had made their marks were hollow points, and they had flattened on impact with my body. I smiled as I leapt into the higher levels, landing on a catwalk. I could see the six soldiers come into the room and take up military stances, guns drawn. The tables had been turned and the dice had been tossed in my favor. It was time to play.

"Welcome to the jungle", I chuclked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time: Unknown/ Location: Utility Room.**

From my perch high in the utility room I could see everything, smell everything and even hear everything. That isn't to say I didn't know everything. What I wanted to know is how these guys had found me so fast. Granted I was easy enough to follow, and the initial hole I had made in the vent system would have been enough to track me. But there was no way that they could stay on me like this. My brain hurt just thinking about it. I was being hunted like some kind of animal. Well, I was through playing their game. It was time that they played mine.

I looked down and saw them sweep the area for me. They took up a pattern that I was unfamiliar with, some sort of military thing. I could almost make out their weapons and from what I could see, they were packing. A few of them carried MP5's, at least two. Two others carried combat shotguns. Spaz-12's by the look of them. One soldier carried some sort of assault rifle. But what really stood out for me was the leader.

The main soldier was carrying a grenade launcher on his back. I could see a Magnum revolver in one hand and some sort of gizmo in the other. Then it dawned on me. That gizmo was the key. It beeped and it did it faster depending on where it was pointed. The beeping was almost deafened by the hissing and humming of the room, but for me it was still pretty detectable. I sat down on the catwalk and tried to plan my next move. If I was going to do this without getting blown to hell I would have to play it smart.

There was no way I was getting out of here. The only exit was the door I had just come through. I ran my hand over my face and head. It came away slick and dirty from the sweat that had built up and the dirt that had come from the ceiling. I ran it along my neck and that's when I felt something out of place. I had always had a good feel for the way my body should be. Even after the mutations took place I could tell when something felt right or not. On the back of my neck there was a nub that poked up at the skin. Almost like there was something buried there. Carefully I used one of my claws to peel the skin away and expose the area underneath. When there was a sizable opening, I retracted the claw and felt what was there. It felt like metal and wires. Small, like the size of a quarter. And it felt a little warm. It also happened to be connected to my spinal column, very near the end of the cervical group of vertebrae.

I tugged at it and there was a sharp pain. I took a deep breath, yanked at it and out it came. God, I hope I didn't have any brain damage from that. Examining the device in my blood covered hand yielded no real explanations. I didn't really know what it was. All I knew was that it didn't belong inside me. There was a little light at one of the ends and it glowed with a distinct pattern. Then I realized that it was glowing in unison to the little machine's beeping. Bingo. Now I knew what they were tracking me with. Clever, but not entirely fool-proof. I stood up with the tracking device in one hand and reached down to pick up a wrench that had been lying on the catwalk. Without any hesitation I threw them in opposite directions.

**Time: 12:34 A.M./Location: Utility Room**.

The squad leader held up a hand for the rest of the soldiers to halt. The Omega Tyrant had done something that could only be impossible. It had leapt form one part of the room all the way to the other. A leap that was at least one hundred meters. Somewhere in the opposite direction a sound made the soldiers jump and train their weapons towards it. Unsure of what to do, the squad leader called out to one of the men.

"Nelson, Investigate that noise. Anything happens, try to incapacitate the creature." Through the goggles, the squad leader could see one of the men carrying a shotgun nod his head. "Watch your back", the leader said. "The rest of you, with me. Rogan, take point."

The soldiers did as they were told and fell into formation. It was several minutes before the team was able to track down the creature. But what they found didn't make sense. According to the tracker, the creature had managed to wedge itself behind some fuel canisters that were at least ten feet high and thirty feet in diameter. Plus they pressed against the concrete walls of the room. It would be impossible for anything to squeeze back there without moving the canisters. The squad leader trained the device and the beeping got more fast paced the lower it was put to the ground.

"Cover me"

The squad took up defensive positions around the leader. Pearce and Rogan, both armed with MP5's each stood at their CO's side and pointed off to the left and right, respectively. Ishikawa and Mohinder aimed back towards the way they had all just come. Ishikawa made slow sweeping motions with his rifle as Mohinder undid the stock on his shotgun, bracing it against his shoulder. The commanding officer reached down behind the canisters and felt around eventually settling on something. Bringing it up, it became apparent that it was a tracking chip. Specifically it was the chip that was put into the Omega Tyrant. And it was covered in the thing's bloody fluids.

"Fuck it!" The squad leader said, shoving the chip in a pocket and turning the device off.

"What is it?" asked Rogan.

"The fucking thing found the chip, tossed it and led us on a snipe hunt is what happened"

The leader touched a communication's piece on the helmet and spoke into it.

"Nelson, come in". There was no answer. "Nelson respond". Silence

Mohinder had taken his view off of his firing range.

"Orders?" he asked.

"Regroup to the center of the room, security's been compromised. The creature knew we were tracking it, found its implant and ditched it."

"Oh shit", Pearce exhaled. The man's gun shook a little.

"Move it", said the squad leader.

"What about Nelson?" asked Mohinder.

The squad leader looked at him and then to the rest of the soldiers.

"Best case scenario: he went off to take a leak. I don't even want to think about the worst."

The soldiers made it back to the center of the room as quickly as they could. But what they found waiting for them made their skin crawl. The squad leader held up a hand for all of them to stop.

"Ishikawa"

Instinctively the man went forward to inspect what was on the floor. It was Nelson's shotgun and it was snapped in two. He got back up with the two pieces of the weapon and showed them to the group. At that moment they all heard foot steps coming towards them. All the soldiers made a line and leveled their weapons into the darkness. The footsteps got closer and through their night vision they could make out two glowing red eyes that stared back at them. Nelson. Rogan lowered his weapon.

"Jesus man, you almost gave us a heart attack. We thought the thing had gotten you!"

Then something odd happened. The two glowing red eyes of the gas mask fell to the floor. There was a hard, yet almost wet slapping sound. Like a sound of meat hitting pavement. Rogan took a few, uneasy steps forward and looked down. Holstering his weapon he reached down and picked up what was on the floor, dropped it and jumping back with a yell.

"FUCKING CHRIST!" he yelled

"What. What was it?!" asked Pearce.

The soldiers all stepped forward and looked down. On the ground was Nelson's head, cleanly removed from his body, with a good chunk of his spinal column attached.

"Oh shit, Oh fuck man, we gotta get the fuck outta here!" Rogan stammered.

"Grab your nuts man", Ishikawa said. "We can't lose it now. That thing could still be in heRUUUUUUUURRRRR…………..

The squad turned to see Ishikawa with a giant blade through his thoric region. The Omega Tyrant had found them. They all opened fire, illuminating the room as the barrels flashed. The weapons created a deafening symphony of sound that echoed in the large room. The rounds impacted with Isikawa's corpse, making it twitch and dance before it fell to the ground. Then everything was silent again. Ishikawa didn't move.

"Target!" screamed Mohinder.

They all turned and opened fire only to hit nothing.

"I think it's over…"

There was a deep wet slicing sound from Mohinder's direction. The remaining three turned to see a clawed hand run through Mohinder, one through his guts while the other gripped his neck. The creature lifted the man off the ground and pulled in opposite directions, tearing a screaming Mohinder in two. Blood smacked their gear as it sprayed from what was left of his body as the parts hit the ground with a sickening thump. Pearce and Rogan aimed their MP5's at the Omega Tyrant and unloaded the clips into the creature while the squad leader, holstered the revolver, un-strapped the grenade launcher, and prepped a B.O.W. gas round. It slid into place and the launcher snapped shut. Just then Rogan yelled out as his weapon ran dry.

The creature walked towards him without even breaking a stride. The MP5's had been useless, the rounds only flattened on impact with the creature's body. It knocked the weapon out of his hands and Rogan turned to run. Before he could even blink the creature slashed down at his back with its claws, tearing into him and cleaving his spine in half. Rogan's legs turned to jelly on him and he collapsed face first to the ground, screaming in agony. The creature just kept walking on. It looked at Rogan. Without mercy, it lifted its leg and brought its foot down on the man's head. Rogan's head exploded with a terrible popping, crunching sound and sprayed brain matter everywhere.

Pearce turned to his CO in desperation and grabbed the grenade launcher.

"Give me that!"

Those were his last words as the creature reached around, grabbed his neck and drove a leg blade through his chest. It came out and curved up from the man's chest. Still alive, Pearce flailed and grabbed at what ever he could in a last survival instinct. His hands found his leader's mask and the flashlight under the grenade launcher. The light clicked on as the Tyrant tore him away, the mask in his hands. From somewhere in the darkness the squad leader could hear the dying screams of the last member of the squad die out.

**Time: Unknown/Location: Utility Room.**

I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I had never felt like this in my life. I was boxed into a corner and it was that which drove me to fight back. Loosing control, loosing my temper, letting go of everything and giving myself over to the beast within was something otherworldly. Finally I had power. Finally I could make them pay. They would all scream as I had screamed. They would all know what they had taken from me as I took their lives. As I tore open the man's rib cage I could hear scratching and scurrying off to the side. The last soldier was trying to ready a weapon, as I could see a flashlight under the barrel. Letting the corpse drop to the ground, I made my way towards the last soldier. He was fumbling with the grenade launcher in the dark. Perfect. The squad leader would be the last to die.

The man's back was to me as he tired to fiddle with the launcher. I ran up and smacked it out of his hands and it clattered away somewhere off to the right. I turned, popped the blades from my arms and turned the person around. Putting a knee to their chest I held my arm blades up and was just about to strike when the power came back on again.

The room was illuminated in a blinding white light and it made me recoil. When I could see again I drove my blade back towards the last soldier. Then I smelled jasmine perfume, saw the person's face and stopped. _It wasn't a man_. Staring back at me with wide eyed horror was a young woman. She looked like she was in her mid 20's and I couldn't really tell but she looked like she was of Asian decent. Her dark hair was cut short and had come loose from being tied back; it clung to her sweat soaked face. And she was missing her left eye; a black eye patch was in its place and only partially covered a scar that ran straight down from her eyebrow to her cheek bone. She was pretty, breathing heavily and scared to death.

I don't know why, but seeing her in this state brought me to my senses. I backed away from her slowly and looked around the room. _Jesus, what had I done? What had I fucking done?_ This wasn't me. I was becoming what they had made me into, a killing machine. Just a mindless monster. _Dear God, what had I done?_ I looked and saw the mutilated bodies of the men I had just killed. Blood was everywhere and a thick smell of copper rose into the air. It made me sick.

Those men could have had families or children. Girlfriends or wives. They would never get to see them again, ever. And it was all because of me. I took one last look at woman sitting on the ground. She looked at me in wide eyed horror and it made me want to cry. I wanted to go to her and say I was sorry, that this isn't what I wanted. I took a step towards her with my hands up, trying to say that I meant no harm. The minute I did, she grabbed her magnum revolver and pointed it at me. Her hands shook but I had no doubt that she would pull the trigger. Unable to take it anymore I turned and ran, not caring if I got shot or not. I saw a grating for the vent system and leapt towards it, tears starting to build in my eyes. It was all over. My life as I knew it was over and I had helped make it that way. Nothing would ever be the same again.

**Time: Unknown (clocks reset to default)/ Location: HAZMAT/Locker room.**

When the power came back on, Snider knew it would only be a matter of time before the lockdown procedures went into effect again. And with the Omega Tyrant still running around, cutting the power and possibly killing people, he wanted to be as far away and safe as he could be. He fumbled with the HAZMAT suit as he tried to get into his locker and remove all that was important. Documents, tape recorder, his wristwatch, a few sets of clothes, his wallet and credit cards, anything of real value. All of a sudden there was a voice that came over the communications system.

"Warning, warning. Biohazard outbreak in effect. All employees are advised to vacate the facility immediately. Lockdown will commence in 8 minutes and thirty seconds"

"Shit" Snider swore to himself as he hurried with his business. Time was short but he had just enough to finish and get to the parking garage a few levels up. When he was clear of the facility, then he could worry about what Wesker would do to him once he found out that his new experiment had escaped. Snider would worry about that later. All he wanted to do now was get the hell out of here.

**Time: Unkown/Location: Vent system**

I was still trying to process everything that had happened in the last few hours. I had done some bad things. Very, very bad things. But they were they justified? It was either them or me and it wasn't going to be me. I was going to get out of here and find someone to help me. Maybe the person who had e-mailed me, the one who used the alias Crimson Butterfly, would have some answers. But my mind was really on the woman that I had almost killed. From the start it was her. The jasmine perfume was what gave her away. I couldn't get her out of my mind and why I hadn't killed her was a mystery even to myself. But I figured I would dwell on it when there was time to dwell, right now I wanted to get the hell out of here.

I came to a junction in the vents and saw that some light shown through. I carefully inched my way forward and looked through the grating. On the other side was what looked like a locker room. There was a man standing in the middle trying to put on a HAZMAT suit. All I could see was his back, but he had gray hair. Then I heard something come over the loudspeakers.

"Warning, warning. Biohazard outbreak in effect. All employees are advised to vacate the facility immediately. Lockdown will commence in 8 minutes and thirty seconds"

Not good. I had to get out of here before I was trapped inside. Then I heard the man say something.

"Shit" he said as he turned around

And there he was, Dr. Snider. The son of a bitch that had done this to me. I was starting to believe that my luck was changing for the better. If anyone knew how to get out of here, it was this cocksucker. Without a moment of hesitation, I burst through the vent and the wall into the room, spraying debris into the room. He turned too slowly and before he knew it, I had my clawed hand around his mouth to keep him from screaming as he was pinned to the wall. Underneath my hand I could hear his muffled cries as he stared at his creation in terror.

"Hi. So check this out. I've been having a really shitty week. And wouldn't you know it, seeing your faggot-assed face just made my day."

Then I noticed that his gaze shifted to the wall near him and he was reaching for a button under a small pane of glass. The button read "Emergency". In two seconds I had one of my arm blades through the man's writs and pinned it to the wall. There was a deep "gusht" sound that came from the act. The old man screamed in pain as his wrist was twisted and broken. Blood poured from the opening and oozed down the wall.

"Don't do that" I growled at him. "Now, I'm short on time. So, this is how it's going to work, I ask a question and you give me an answer. I don't like the answer I get, I'll fucking gut you right here. You scream and I'll brain you. Capice?"

The man just looked at me so I gave him an incentive by twisting the arm blade in his wrist. A muffled cry of pain escaped his mouth. He nodded furiously.

"Good" I let go of his mouth and wrist and he slumped to the floor. "What's the fastest way out of here?"

"The parking garage. It's 2 levels up and 50 meters to the west" The doctor stammered.

"Can I get to it through the vent system?"

The doc nodded.

"Any obstacles I should know about?"

"No, all the people here should have evacuated. There's a gate operator that runs the ticket booth at the garage entrance."

"Got a car here?"

"What?"

I kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain.

"I asked you if you have a fucking car here? What? You think I plan on just walking out of this fun house?"

"It's in the garage. Keys are in my pocket.'

He reached in his pocket and pulled them out which I snatched from him. I looked at the keys. The man drove a Hummer. Nice, always wanted to test one of those out.

"Okay well I'm off. If any one comes looking for me, I'll mail you their severed limbs back to you. If for some reason I get brought back here, I'll come looking for you. I will make sure to track you down first and make your death the slowest, most excruciating death that I can muster. I want you to think about how badly you've just fucked up. DON'T FUCKING FOLLOW ME! Or I will make good on my promise to eat your goddamned heart."

I started to turn away but stopped and looked back at the man.

"If I had more time I would ask you what the hell you did to me and why I can't remember my family or if I ever had one. You'll pay for that one day. I fucking swear it!"

And with that I punched the old doctor in the face and he fell to the ground, out cold. I ripped through the lockers but was unable to find anything of real use. I grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed it with clothes, money, valuables and whatever important looking stuff or documents that the lockers had in them. I was even able to come across a good size medical kit, a few granola bars and a few 20 oz bottles of soda. With the duffel bag partially filled I went back to the doc and boosted the man's watch from him. It read that it was 12:45. I had to get out of here fast. I didn't know how long it would be till the 8 minutes would be up. I took some of the clothes and decreased my size. Even without the extra muscle mass, some of what I had was still a tight fit. But luckily one of the lockers had a long black over coat in it. So I used that to cover my frame.

Something told me to search the Doc again. Luck was really on my side now. In his coat pocket was a _40 gig flash drive_. Maybe it had some of the answers I was looking for. Climbing back into the vents, I took one last look at the doc and made my way to the parking garage.

It didn't take me long to find it. Guess Snider was telling the truth. I came up through a man-hole cover into the cement garage, yanked out the keys and hit the unlock button. A quick "beep-beep" told me the vehicle's location. I ran for it, opened the door, tossed the duffel bag into the back seat and turned on the engine. A few turns later and I was at the toll booth.

"Crap" I cursed to myself. There was a man in there. I thought about gunning the engine and blowing past it but that would only bring more trouble down on me. I inched up and the man came to the window.

"Need to see your ID Dr Sni-"

I punched through the glass and grabbed the man by his shirt. Before he could even react I yanked at him several times and was able to drive his head into the Hummer's door. When I was sure that he was out, I dropped him and drove out of the garage. A few minutes later I was out on the open road and the facility was miles behind me. It was dark, but a full moon shone down on the road, casting it in a soft glow. The cool air of the night whipped at the inside of the car and it made me feel human again. Finally, I was free and nothing would hold me back.

**Time: 1:03 A.M./ Location: Umbrella Beta, Site Sigma (HAZMAT/Locker room)**

Snider woke several minutes later. His nose was bleeding and his wrist burned in pain. But no as much as his pride. The Omega Tyrant had gotten the better of them all and had escaped. Months of research was gone. Wesker would have him executed. And to top it all off, the creature had stolen his car and flash drive. But it had made one fatal error. It didn't realize that all Umbrella employees had tracking devices installed in the body of their cars, something only the higher level people knew. And he was higher level.

Snider pushed himself to his feet and nursed his mutilated wrist. He started to walk to one of the medical stations and silently cursed his creation. It hadn't gotten the best of him. And it was only a matter of time before they found it again. It wouldn't get far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time: 2:00 A.M./Location: Umbrella Beta Site Sigma (Medical station)**

Corporal Lucy Kim sat in a quarantined room of the medical ward as a medic and several other staff ran tests and checked her vital signs. They of course did all this from within the comfort of HAZMAT suits. Her brush with the Omega Tyrant hadn't gone unnoticed and the facility employees didn't want to take any chances that she could have been infected in some way. She sat on the edge of a bed with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Unnecessary comfort" she thought to herself as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

The doctors and scientists had been hard at work to determine if anything was wrong with her, and had tried to make her feel comfortable in the meantime. For a women who'd grown up with a military background, she was still clearly shaken by the turn of events. The employees had dismissed her silence as shock trauma from the encounter. In actuality, Corporal Kim was lost in thought. Several hours had past since the incident in the utility room. All she could think about was the fact that the remains of her squad were in body bags several rooms over. The remains would be cremated by morning and it would be like they never existed in the first place. But this wasn't the only thought that crept into her mind.

What she couldn't shake was what had happened once the lights turned back on.

"It saw me, saw my face, and it stopped" she pondered. "I should be dead right now, but it let me live. Why?"

The creature had stopped, looked around the room and back at her. She couldn't be quite sure, but it almost seemed like it was crying. Like it had realized the horrors of what it had done and had been trying to say it was sorry.

"Ridiculous" She breathed. "My mind was just playing tricks on me. I was scared and wasn't processing things correctly. There's no way that shit went down the way I thought it did"

Sorry or not, she hadn't wanted to take any chances with the thing. For some really odd reason, the gun she had had made it turn tail and run. But what was even more of a mystery, even to herself was why she hadn't shot the thing in its damned spine. A door opened and one of the doctors came in, sans the protective suit. In his hand was a clipboard that he scribbled some notes on.

"Well, everything checks out" he said, staring at the information on the board. "Gave us quite a scare. We didn't think there were going to be any survivors once that thing got out"

"Must have been born lucky" she said, not even bothering to look at him. "Or cursed" she thought to herself.

"Yes, well you've no sign of infection and neither do the maintenance man or Dr. Snider.

"The creature found Dr. Snider?" she asked with astonishment.

"Yep. Messed up the man's wrist pretty good, few bruises as well. But other than that he's fine. No sign of any infection either. Which is good. Puzzling, but good."

Guess everyone was born lucky. Except for her team.

"For what its worth", the Doctor spoke, "Those were some good men you had with you. I'm sorry for your loss"

"Not my loss" Lucy shrugged. "It's Umbrella's loss. We all knew what we signed up for when we wrote our names on the contracts. We all knew the risks that would be involved when taking care of the science fair projects. They gambled with their lives and lost. I just came out a winner this time."

The words were her own, but not the feelings. Those were men that she had come to regard as family over the past several months. But showing weakness was not a part of who Lucy Kim was. It wasn't a mask that she particularly liked to wear.

"Yes, well, uh, you know" he stammered. "I'll have one of the other medics bring a change of clothes. Then you're supposed to report in with Captain Tremor about the next plan of events."

The Doctor walked out the door leaving Lucy in the room alone. The fact that Captain Tremor was back at Site Sigma meant that Wesker had sent his best man to take charge of the few remaining soldiers left. Which meant that Lucy wouldn't be the CO for what was to come next.

**Time: 2:30 Location: Umbrella Beta, Site Sigma (Classified)**

Captian Marcus Tremor stood in the adjoining room where Dr. Snider was being hooked up to an IV drip by one of the medics. Through the observation glass he could see the mutilated remains of the man's wrist being bandaged. It was a futile act. He could tell the limb was already beyond repair. Even with the advanced equipment the facility had on hand, it wouldn't take long for gangrene to set in. Sooner or later the man's hand or a good portion of his arm would need to be amputated.

"Bzzzzzzz"

Tremor looked down at the communicator on his left wrist. He touched on of the buttons and the screen clicked to life. In it was none other than Albert Wesker himself.

"Report" he demanded in an aggravated tone. Since the creature's escape, Wesker had only been given a few facts. And he was not very happy about the turn of events.

"Sir, several hours ago the Omega Tyrant escaped confinement from its cell. Tech specks indicate that it utilized the electrical charges of its body to overload the security features of the cell. From there it made its way into the ventilation system"

"Interesting" Wesker retorted "It's able to revert to a more human structure if necessary then."

"Yes sir"

"And after that?"

"After that, it made its way to the core generator room and was able to 'persuade' the maintenance man working there to shut down the power"

"And what of the tracking device that the creature was to be implanted with? That, included with the soldier's technology, should have been sufficient to track it."

"I assure you that it was sir" Tremor replied. "Unfortunately, once the creature was cornered in the utility room, it was able to find the tracking device and remove it. The security team was subsequently decimated."

"Any survivors?"

"Yes, the maintenance man, a toll booth operator, Corporal Kim of the security team and Dr. Snider were the only ones to encounter the creature and live. We have some theories as to why this is, but they're only theories sir"

"And how did the creature make its way out of the complex?" Wesker inquired.

"Again, through the vent system until it came across the parking garage. From there it was able to steal a vehicle, Dr. Snider's specifically, bypass the toll booth operator and leave. Sir I should also mention that, according to Dr. Snider, it is possible the creature is in possession of various documents as well as an encrypted 40 gig flash drive that was on Dr. Snider's person. It's possible that the staff may have underestimated the Omega Tyrant's retained intelligence"

"Indeed. Where is Snider now?" Wesker asked as he folded his hands together.

Tremor looked away from his wrist to see Snider asleep on the medical bed.

"I'm looking right at him sir"

"Excellent." Wesker smiled. "Dr. Snider has outlived his usefulness to this corporation. I believe that his presence is no longer required. I want you to add a lethal doseof Tubocurarine chloride to the good doctor's IV drip. Make sure the medics are out of the room before you do it. He'll then be declared deceased; a loss at the hands of the Tyrant. Make sure he's placed in a body bag and cremated with the rest of the security team. Let this be a reminder to everyone that I do not tolerate failure"

Wesker paused for a brief moment to choose his next words.

"How many security personal remain?" He asked.

"Just myself, Corporal Kim and two other reserve privates"

"Hmm. I was hoping it would be a much higher number. Regardless, your orders are to re-gear and pursue the creature. If it took a vehicle, the GPS tracking system will allow you to locate it. I want it brought back to Site Sigma"

"Dead or alive, sir?"

"Preferably alive. But if this proves to be difficult make sure that the head and torso are intact"

"Understood" replied Tremor

"And Captain. If any one else becomes unreliable, your orders are to eliminate them. Wesker out"

The communicator shut off. Tremor looked up from his wrist and out towards where Dr. Snider rested. As harsh as the punishment seemed, it was completely necessary. Umbrella had no room for failures and Dr. Snider's incompetence had cost Umbrella months of research and study. When he was certain all the medical staff had left, he moved into the room as quietly as he could. A bottle of sedative lay on one of the tables and Tremor understood that the doctor was put under to ease his pain. Perfect, this would make his task a whole lot easier.

He went to one of the medicine cabinets in the room and started rummaging around for Tubocurarine chloride. Sure enough, there was some available. Tremor grabbed the small vial and prepped a syringe filling the entire 10 milligrams. He then took it over to the Dr's IV and injected it into the mainline. The moment he started the injection, Dr. Snider snapped awake. The man was a virtual weakling and Tremor found it ridiculously easy to restrain him. He put a hand on the Doctor's mouth and pinned him to the bed as the old man thrashed about.

"Director Wesker sends his regards" Tremor said in a nonchalant tone against Snider's screams.

He finished injecting the syringe and held the doctor until the chemical took affect. Slowly, the doctor's thrashing calmed until he lay back down on the bed, motionless. Tremor then deposited the syringe in a biohazard container, walked out of the room and let nature take its course.

**Time: 2:00 A.M.**** / Location: The open road somewhere in Pennsylvania.**

I drove for miles. The open road was filled with lush forests, cliff faces, mountains and a whole manner of geological effects off to either side of it. I had almost forgotten how beautiful nature could be. My ride was quiet. There wasn't another soul out at this hour. Not a cop, nor any other motorist. I had the entire road to myself as I drove through the quiet of night. The only sound came from the Hummer's engine; a soft rumbling came from underneath its hood. Watching the road go by was making me dizzy so I ripped open the duffel bag and scrounged for the food I had taken.

Finally getting some real food into me after days of confinement was like heaven. Before long, the granola bars and soda were gone. But I needed more. It had also been a long time since I slept and the fatigue was starting to get to me. I wanted to stop and sleep but there was no way in hell I was going to pull off to the side of the road and wait till morning. Not after all I'd been through.

A light in the distance caught my attention. It was red and as I got closer it was as if my prayers had been answered. A large red neon sign read "Motel" with the word "Vacancy underneath it. Someone up stairs still loved me. I pulled into the parking lot and was greeted with a two story establishment with several rooms on each floor. But what struck me was that there were no other cars around. The place was completely dead. Oh well, I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Turning off my engine, I stepped out of the Hummer and pulled my overcoat closed. Reaching into the hummer, I grabbed a base ball cap from the duffel bag and put it on before reaching for a pair of jeans to cover the tight boxers I still had on.

As I pulled the pants up, I mentally thanked the person who had left my genitalia alone. The last thing I needed was to be a monster with no working parts. Pulling the hat down to cover my face, I grabbed a wallet from the duffel bag and made my way to the brightly lit area. I could only assume that it was the check in office, as there was a man sitting behind a desk and watching a TV inside. I walked in and a small bell rung as I opened the door. The man looked up from the TV and smiled at me.

"Mornin" he said in a slight southern drawl "Don't get many visitors around this time at night"

From the looks of him, the man was in his late 60's. He wore a checkered shit, jeans and a cowboy hat. Long graying hair hung down the front of his shirt in two braids. In the background I could hear country music on the TV. The man was a spitting image of Willie Nelson. All that was missing was a guitar.

"Uh, I've been on the road for awhile and needed to take a break" I lied

"Well no matter. You came to the right place. I'll fix you up right, I will."

"I was wondering if I could get a room on the second floor. One that faces the street. I uh, like to watch the sunrise"

"Boy, you must have been on the road a long time if you lost your sense of direction. All the rooms face towards the West"

"I meant, I uh, don't like the sun coming in and hitting me while I sleep" I tried to cover.

"S'allright. I know how people can be when they don't get their beauty sleep. Fact o' the matter is, you can have any room you want in this place. You're the first customer I've had in two days."

"Right, how much for the room for one night?"

"Bought 80 dollars even" the old man said.

Reaching into the wallet, I prayed that I had enough. Luckily, whoever I ripped off had been loaded. Several C-notes and a few twenty's rested in the wallet's leather interior. I used up the twenty's so as not to rouse suspicion. Handing the money to the man I noticed that he was looking at my exposed hand, the gray skin showed in the well lit room.

"Something the matter with you boy?" he asked, going to the cash register?

"Uh" was all I could get out. If I didn't want to blow my cover I had to think of something fast.

"It's just a skin condition that I have. Poor pigmentation. Almost like an albino. You know how it is?"

"Yes I do. Lord works in mysterious ways" the old man chuckled.

I looked around the small wooden office and noticed a pizza box sitting on the counter, steam still rising up from the box. My stomach growled and the old man looked at me. Immediately, the color rushed out of my face. More so than it already had. I tried to shift my gaze away from him.

"Damn, when was the last time you ate? No wonder you're so pale."

"It's been awhile, not many good restaurants on the road."

"Well, no sense in lettin yourself starve to death" he walked over and grabbed the pizza, handing it to me along with the key to my room. "Go on, take it"

"No, really. I don't mean to impose."

Man, what was I saying? I was letting manners get in the way of filling my stomach.

"I insist. Can never finish the damn things any way"

I took the box from him and looked inside. Five slices remained in the box, the cheese was still melted. This sort of kindness made me feel a little better about my current predicament.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." I said, leaving the office. I hoped that he didn't notice I wasn't wearing any shoes.

I grabbed the duffel bag out of the Hummer and made my way up stairs, making a note of the vending machine on the upper level. I got to the room, and opened the door. Turning on the lights, I was a little taken aback. It was no wonder why this guy didn't get many customers. The room looked like it had been hit with the ugly stick a few too many times. The paint was chipping, wallpaper was peeling and there were several large stains on the ceiling. Most likely from water damage. The carpet was old and yellow and it felt a bit too spongy underneath my feet. I could see dust in the air and took a look at the bed.

It appeared well made and taken care of. But I didn't even want to think of how many people had had sex in it. I took off the overcoat and noticed that the bandages that had covered my stitches were coming loose. They were dirty, torn and barely hanging on so I grabbed the med kit and made my way to the surprisingly clean bathroom. Tearing off the bandages, I opened the med kit and looked for a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some gauze. Taking the bottle in my hand, I cracked it open and poured the contents down my chest to clean out the wound.

I inhaled sharply as fire burned through my torso. Soon it subsided and I dressed the wound as best as I could. It was then that I looked in the mirror and was able to finally see what had been done to me. My flesh was deathly pale-gray and several veins had become more prominent. The pulsing purple lines radiated around my body. The rises of my eyes were no longer their natural brown, but a deep blood red. I could finally see how sharp my teeth had gotten, a bit more pronounced than what they had been. And even in my "non-monster" form, my increased bulk was noticeable. I think the term "brick shit-house" would apply.

I didn't know what I should have felt. Sadness, self pity, anger or even joy. My life really had been changed. But whether it was for better or worse, I was stuck this way. Stuck in this body with no recollection of my family. I needed to get some air and collect my thoughts so I stepped out to the vending machine with a few dollars. I inserted the money to get a soda or water, but the machine just ate the cash.

"Shit"

Without making too much noise, I did the next logical thing. Punching into the machine, I was able to grab something to drink, several cans and bottles fell out after I removed my hand. Whatever. Returning to the room, I finished off the pizza and beverages and sat down on the bed, exhausted. Without a TV to watch I figured that now would be the best time to get some much needed rest. Within minutes I had fallen asleep.

**Time: 3:00 A.M. Location: The open road of Pennsylvania**

The Explorer traveled silently over the paved road. Its four occupants sat in silence, mentally preparing themselves for what was ahead of them. Corporal Kim sat in the passenger's seat, looking at a GPS tracking system. Its small screen illuminated the darkened cab of the Explorer. Captain Tremor sat behind the steering wheel, keeping a decent speed of 45 m/h. The remaining two security personal, Smith and Cooper, sat in the back, checking their weapons. The soft "click-click-click" of rounds being inserted, magazines being checked and various other equipment being accounted for resonated in car over the engine.

They all wore combat gear and body armor which was cleverly concealed under long trench coats. Going out and facing the public, they couldn't very well have people asking questions. The only difference was that none of them wore any protective head coverings. That made the mission a bit more dangerous. They had all been briefed and knew what to expect when encountering the creature.

The Omega Tyrant was 8 feet and several hundred pounds of walking death. All of its weapons were retractable. The claws on its hands and blades housed in the forearms were its primary defenses. It was also equipped with blades that grew out of each tibia in its legs. Another form of defense was the sharpened spikes that grew out of its spine. All this coupled with incredible strength, intelligence, and the ability to generate electricity made the creature incredibly dangerous to engage. It would be best for them all to keep their distance and use ranged weapons to take it down.

Captain Tremor looked over at Corporal Kim.

"How much longer till we encounter the target?" He asked

Kim looked at the GPS tracker in her hand.

"Not much longer." She replied. "The vehicle stopped several miles up the road. I'm cross referencing the maps and there's a motel at that location. It must have stopped running to catch a breather."

"ETA?" asked the Captain.

Kim checked her watch.

"Five, maybe seven minutes"

"Okay, Everyone listen up! I want to do this quickly. We go in, neutralize the target and extract it. Any and all witnesses are to be terminated, regardless of what they saw. Are we clear?"

There was a duel "Sir!" that came from behind him before Tremor looked at Corporal Kim.

"You get me Kim?"

"I get you sir. But is termination of civilians really necessary? If we do this quickly and quietly then we can save ourselves the trouble of…"

"Listen, you botched the last chance to capture this thing and it cost the lives of five men." Tremor cut in. "I'm running this party now and I'm going to run it how I see fit. These men are my responsibility and I'm going to make sure everyone survives to see the next day. Now whenever you take command of a unit again you can run it any way you want. But when I'm in charge we do things my way. And I don't want any fuck ups. So you can either obey orders or I can shoot you right now for insubordination. Do you get me Kim?"

Lucy glared at her superior.

"I get you sir" she replied. "Prick" she thought as a red neon sign shown off to the right.

Tremor pulled the Explorer into the parking lot and took note of the only other visible car. It was Dr. Snider's Hummer. The creature was here. He shut off the engine and everyone got out of the car.

"Smith, Cooper. You two stay with the vehicle incase the creature makes a run for it. Corporal, you're with me." Tremor ordered to his troops.

The two of them made their way to the office, making sure to tuck away the heavy weapons that they held on their person's. Walking into the office yielded a ringing bell sound and the sleeping old man woke up. Tremor and Kim strode to the desk.

"What can I do for you folks tonight" the man yawned as he stared at Kim's eye-patch.

"Sir, I'm agent Tremor and this is Agent Kim. We're with the F.B.I." Tremor said, flashing a false badge in a quick motion. "We believe that a dangerous criminal has taken residence here this night. Tell me, did anyone strange come here in the last several hours?"

"Only one person", the man replied. "Friendly guy. Tall man, jeans, long overcoat and a ball cap. Looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in awhile, but he had money so I put him up for the night."

"Anything that stood out about this man?" asked Kim

"Now that you mention it, he did seem really pale. Skin was almost grey. He claimed that it was a pigment problem."

"That's our man then" Tremor declared. "Is there anyone else here tonight?"

"No sir, just myself and the guest."

"Okay well you've been a great help sir and we thank you for your information. We're going to need you to find someplace safe to hide until we bring this man under arrest." Tremor said to the man. "Do you have a spare key to the room he's staying in?"

"O'course. I always keep spares just in case stuff like this happens" the man replied.

The old man turned to collect the key, his back facing the agents. In the blink of an eye, Tremor grabbed a silenced pistol and aimed it at the back of the man's head. He pulled the trigger and a small "Pfft" sound came from the gun. The old man pitched forward as the bullet impacted with his skull. It came out the front and with it some blood and brain matter that sprayed against the wall in a large dark stain. The man fell to the floor with a thump. Tremor walked around to the side of the desk and shot the man three more times. When he was done he turned to Kim. The Corporal stared at him coldly.

"Let's go" he said

**Time: Unknown./ Location: Motel Room.**

I was having this horrible dream. In it there were people screaming and crying. Mothers trying to protect their children. People running and dying in the streets. There was some unseen "thing" tearing into them, laughing and killing and eating. There was blood, so much blood. And a kind of hunger and ruthlessness. It was so dark and terrifying. The thing just ripped people apart, taking their heads and limbs off with long swipes of its arms. Near the end the thing was crouched on a mountain of corpses, gnawing on an arm. It turned and I could see that it had red eyes. Eyes of death. My eyes. The thing, it was me.

My eyes snapped open at the "Pfft" sounds somewhere below me. I was breathing heavily and was in a cold sweat. How long had it been since I had had a nightmare? I got up and slowly made my way to the window, pulling back the curtains. I looked down and saw a black Explorer sitting in the parking lot. Two men sat in the front seats. A smell traveled up from below. I sniffed and was greeted by a familiar scent. It was something that I hadn't smelt since I was in the utility room back at the facility. It was gunpowder.

"Fuck me"

My heart races as I processed what was happening. They had found me. It was time to get the hell out of here. Grabbing the duffel bag and throwing my clothes back on, I slowly opened the door and closed it quietly. I looked up and saw the woman from the utility room make her way up the stairs and briefly look at the shredded vending machine. Pulling my hat down I walked towards her and tried to make myself seem inconspicuous. It was a stupid, bone head move. But I was hoping she wouldn't notice me. We closed the distance between us and my heart rate sky rocketed. And then I made what was probably the dumbest move I'd made all night.

Something about the woman made me raise my head and that's when it happened. In passing we made eye contact and I got a good look at her. Her hair was tied back but still fell in a way that framed her face. She wore a long trench coat, similar to mine, that hid her body size from me. Her one good eye looked right at me, silver shown in the low light of the motel. She was really pretty. But I had to keep moving, and hope that she hadn't noticed who'd she'd just seen.

A deep "click" sound came from behind me and sounded way to close for comfort.

"Don't move." She said in a soft but stern voice. "I know you can understand me. This is a China Lake Model a pump-action grenade launcher. It's loaded with 40 mm high explosive grenade rounds. At this range it can blow a hole through you. It's currently pointed at your head.

I was in deep shit. But if there was one thing that I thought I was good at, it was talking my way out of a bad situation.

"So, why don't you pull the trigger?" I asked

There was a brief pause before she spoke again.

"Hmm, so you can talk", she declared.

"You're not going to fire?"

"Not, until you answer my question. Why didn't you kill me? You could kill me even now, but you don't. Why?"

I inhaled sharply and let out the breath.

"Because I don't want to. I don't want to kill you. Not you.

I started to turn around.

"Don't!" She said. "That doesn't answer my question. What the hell is that supposed to mean? 'Not you'?"

I was just about to answer when there came a voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SHOOT IT, NOW!"

I took that as an opening and swatted at the grenade launcher. Then I ran and I could hear bullets whizzing past me. I jumped, far and out, towards the parking lot and I heard a deep "yumph" sound come from behind me. Something flew past my ear and I saw that the woman had fired the grenade launcher at me. The nade flew down into the parking lot towards the Explorer. It hit the car as I hit the ground. Instantly the vehicle exploded, the force of the blast propelled me back into the Hummer. I hit the vehicle and the frame crumpled around me, crushed by the impact.

A wave of deafness and vertigo came over me as I pulled myself out of the wreck and kept running, not knowing where I was running to. Stumbling into the woods that were across the road from the motel, I kept going, hitting tree branches and tripping over fallen logs and roots as bullets sprayed into the foliage. Some how, I lost my grip on the duffel bag but kept going. Stopping for anything could mean my death. I pushed myself through the trees and the ground started to slope. At the speed I was going it became impossible to maintain even footing and I fell.

Rolling and tumbling down the hill into a ravine, I hit trees which snapped, branches whipped at me and rocks smashed my bones. I finally hit bottom and rolled onto my back in the mud. I wasn't really hurt. Not physically anyway. I just wanted to look up and see the moon while I thought about what was going to happen to me. Those people were going to kill me. Sooner or later I would die and the monster in me would live. My life would no longer be my own. I would be a slave. Man, how did things ever get this fucked up? And why was it all happening to me? Somewhere in the vast distance of the forest, I could hear voices over a small trickle of a stream. I pulled myself out of the open and hid among some bushes, out of sight.

It wasn't long before I heard the stomping of someone's boots on the forest floor and could see a light. Looking out of the bushes I saw one of the remaining squad members walk into and out of view. In the short time I could see him I understood two things. One was that he was carrying a DAO-12 street sweeper shotgun. And two, was that he was pissed as hell. When the stomping got more distant I crawled out from the bushes and as quickly and quietly as I could, making my way back up the hill, grabbing my bag along the way.

I had just made it to the top, grabbing a tree branch to hoist myself up when I heard the deep clicking sound of the grenade launcher. I silently cursed myself as I turned and faced the Asian woman.

"Been waiting long?" I asked

She didn't smile, just leveled the launcher at my head.

"How many times do we have to try and kill you?"

"You know," I started to say. "We don't have to do this. I don't want to fight anyone. I just want to leave."

"Not gonna happen", she sternly said.

We just looked at each other for the longest time, frozen in place.

"Do you even know why you're supposed to kill me?" I asked, panting.

"No, but that doesn't matter. I have orders to bring you in."

"Can't you just decide for yourself what's right instead of listening to someone else?"

She cocked her head in confusion. The grenade launcher lowered towards the ground.

"I don't have a choice." She said. A hint of sadness crept out of her mouth.

"We always have a choice. All you have to do is just… let me go. That's all. And you won't ever see me again.

It was a risky gamble, but it started to work. She lowered the launcher all the way to the ground and looked at me. I wanted to tell her everything was alright and that she was doing the right thing when she started to speak again.

"I…"

A gunshot rang out of the silence. In seconds the woman had twitched as the bullet caught her in the upper chest. The bullet came clean through and passed me, hitting a rock with a deafening "ping" sound. Dark blood oozed out of the wound and she looked at me with a helpless expression on her face. She dropped her weapon and stumbled towards me. As I went to catch her, another three blasts, this time from a shot gun, rang out. An intense pain hit me in the chest and we both fell to the ground simultaneously. I struggled to breathe but it hurt like hell. Coughing up blood was the only thing I was able to do. Looking up I could see it was the man from the woods a shotgun in one hand and a pistol in the other. He holstered the pistol and started to walk towards us.

"You should have followed your orders soldier" he said as he kicked the woman.

She cried out and I tried to get to my feet. The man swung his weapon at me and struck me in the head, making me fall back to the ground. He turned back to the woman.

"You know that Umbrella has no place for those who don't follow the rules" Then he turned his attention to me. "You killed all my men. They put their trust in this bitch and she led them to their deaths. That scene was so sweet by the way. I almost wanted to puke. Guess now you'll have to watch her die before I drag you back to Site Sigma."

He leveled the shotgun at her head and she tried in vain to smack it away. This wasn't happening. I wasn't going to let this asshole kill anyone tonight. I had to think of what to do and fast. That's when I noticed that he was standing in a puddle of water, with a deep trail that led right to me. I started to laugh and he looked at me.

"What are you so happy about, freak boy?" he asked

"This"

I let my hands mutate and grow their claws and channeled the raw power that was in me. Sticking the claws in the water I let loose a blast of electricity that traveled towards the man and fried him. He screamed as the electricity ripped through his body and cooked him from the inside out. Eventually he stopped screaming and twitching. So I stopped and he fell to the ground with a thump, smoking and dead.

I pushed up and crawled over to the fallen woman. I could tell she was in bad shape. She was losing a lot of blood and it looked like she was losing consciousness as well. The hemorrhaging was pretty bad and she wouldn't survive at this rate. Against my better judgment, against everything that my mind told me I shouldn't do, I picked her up along with the various weapons I could scavenge from the area and ran back towards the motel with her in my arms.

"Just hang on. You're gonna be alright" I said, not knowing if I believed the words myself.

(**Author's Note: Tubocurarine chloride is used in lethal injections. It induces muscle paralysis. Since the heart is made of muscle tissue, it is shut down as a result)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time: Unknown/Location: Unknown.**

There was no sense of time. No sense of where she was or what state she was in. only darkness filled her world. From far away, she thought she could hear a voice calling out to her. It seemed so far away. Every once and awhile, something urged her to eat and to drink, to keep her strength up. Even though it seemed like she was a world away she did as she was told, mustering all the energy she could. But most of the time she just slept. Slept and tried to dream pleasant dreams to take the place of the horrible nightmares that had stolen every peaceful night of sleep she had ever hoped to have.

Corporal Lucy Kim was half awake when she thought she heard running water from somewhere near and distinct sound that could be mistaken for light singing. She quickly rolled over and went back to sleep, not caring where she was. Hours past and she awoke to the sound of rain pattering on a window. Slowly, she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. A deep, pulsing pain ran through the top of her arm and made her fall back onto the bed she had been laying on. Taking it easy, she got back up and looked around the room. It was mostly dark but she could make out that it was an old bedroom. There was a mirror sitting above a dresser across from the bed, two doors, one that had to be an exit and another she assumed to be a closet. She could almost make out the framed pictures on the walls in the dim light. Off to one of the sides was an old rocking chair.

Lucy looked to her right and saw the nightstand resting there. On it was a small bowl of cut up fruit and a bottle of water. A sweet scent emanated from the bowl. Several used medical supplies and pill bottles were also strewn across the nightstand. Without any concern for anything other than her own hunger, she wolfed down the foot and flopped back onto the bed, satisfied. It was then that she looked down at herself and saw that some changes had been made since had last been awake. For starters, her clothes were different. The fatigues and body armor that she had been wearing were gone. In their place were a plain white t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting sweat pants. She could feel cotton panties underneath the sweat pants as well.

Pushing aside the covers she swung her legs over the side of the bed and uneasily stood to her feet. A glint of metal caught her eye. On the dresser was her .357 magnum revolver. In two quick steps she had it in her hands. A creaking from behind made her spin around and level the revolver.

"So, finally decided to greet the day, huh?"

Lucy turned and stared in disbelief. Sitting on the window ledge watching the rain come down was the Omega Tyrant. Even without its physical mutations present she could still see that his flesh was unnaturally pale-gray and perhaps a little damp, illuminated by the low light of the room. It resembled a large man, not huge but still intimidating. And it had been there the entire time. Her mind swam with possibilities and reason to the situation she found herself in.

"Shouldn't eat so fast. You're gonna make yourself sick", the creature said without even taking his eyes off the rain.

Lucy's heart raced as she placed her finger on the trigger of the revolver and pulled back the hammer with her thumb. The Tyrant glanced over at her.

"DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" She screamed, pointing the weapon at him.

"Yeah, that probably won't work without these", he said holding up a preloaded cartridge of rounds.

Lucy looked down at the gun and clicked open the chamber. Every round was empty. Her heart stopped and she dropped the gun, the weapon hitting the floor with a thump, and started to back towards the door. She was going to die here. The Tyrant noticed this and got up from the window ledge. He took a step towards her, holding up his hands.

"Okay, just relax. I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already. But I remember someone telling me it's not nice to hit girls. So I figure "killing" goes on the "not-nice list"."

The Tyrant knelt down and scooped up the revolver off the floor, loaded it and handed it in her direction, the barrel facing towards him. Still frightened, Lucy hesitantly eased away from the door in confusion. The Omega Tyrant made several "go ahead and take it" gestures with the gun. Lucy slowly took the weapon, afraid that one wrong move would be her last. When her hand closed on the gun, the creature let go and backed away. She didn't point it at him but kept it aimed at the floor.

"Well, it's good to see that your fever broke. Thought I'd lost you for there for a bit."

"Where…where the hell are we?" Lucy asked not taking her eye off of him.

"Easy. First, let's have a sit down"

She didn't move. Her hand tightened on the weapon.

"Would you relax already? Jeez, you women. One brush with death and you're ready to take everyone to Hell with you."

Lucy looked at him, then at the gun, then him again. Cautiously, she went and sat down on the bed. The Omega Tyrant walked over and sat down next to her.

"I need to check your bandages." he said. "Just be cool for a sec, okay?"

It was then that she noticed the bandage just below her clavicle and could feel another under her shirt. She flinched as the creature touched her clothes and skin. He checked the bandaged on her arm and then reapplied it.

"No infection. That's good"

It noticed she was staring at it, not blinking.

"What?"

"Where am I?"

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember? What do I have to remember? What is this place? Where are my clothes and gear? How long have I been here and why the fuck are you taking care of me instead of eating my guts for breakfast?

He stood up from the bed and walked to the window. For a long time he just stared at the rain as it poured down the window. Finally he took a deep breath, sighed and turned towards her.

"Okay, it kinda goes like this. After you got shot I killed the one guy. I had to or he would have killed us both. Then I came to check on you. You were hit pretty bad. There was a lot of blood and the bleeding didn't look like it was going to stop. I picked you up and brought you back to the motel."

He paused for a brief moment, as if what he had to say next hurt him very much to speak it.

"I found the old man dead in the office. Once I covered him up I searched him and found his keys and wallet. Once I knew where he lived I got you and myself into his truck and it was a short 45 minute drive to his place. We couldn't stay at the motel cause I could hear a radio nearby and someone was asking for a report. I figured it was only a matter of time before they sent backup. I had to gun the truck, cause you were slipping in and out of unconsciousness. And I got us here. Nice place. Really secluded. Plenty of clothes, food and books to top it all off"

"And what about my wounds?" Lucy asked gruffly, finally deciding to join the conversation.

"About that. There was a lot of blood so I knew there was something really wrong. Once I got all your gear off, I was able to get through your shirt"

He looked at her and she almost thought he was blushing.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I used the Med kit I had to remove the bullet from that area. That was the easy part. The round had hit an artery and I had to seal it off. One clamp, a hemostat, and a bit of improvisation later and you were back to normal. But you weren't out of the woods yet"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you had lost a lot of blood at that point. And to tell you the truth, you had gone into shock and your heart had stopped. Plus there wasn't any epinephrine in that med kit"

Lucy looked at him in disbelief. He shrugged and continued.

"Luckily your _employers_ gave me a built in AED and I was able to jumpstart your heart again before you incurred any brain damage. That's what the second bandage is from. Kinda had to go strait through to the heart. Sorry."

She instinctively touched the bandage that was affixed to the middle of her chest.

"And after that?"

"After that it was just a matter of keeping your fever down and making sure that no infection set in from when I had to go under the skin. Had to use what was left of the antipyretics and antibiotics in that med kit." He said, kicking one of the plastic bottles across the wood floor. The act made her jump a bit. "But you managed to pull through. Since then, you've mostly been sleeping and eating whenever I could get you to."

"How long?"

"How long were you out?"

Lucy nodded.

"About five and a half days, give or take. I've been trying to get the TV to work, but its shot to shit."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's an old piece of shit TV. It…"

"NO!" she cut him off. "I mean why all this? Why go through all the trouble to do this? Why bother to save the life of someone who, up until recently, had been planning on blowing your brains out of your skull and dragging you back to cage you escaped from? Why haven't you killed me during any one of the times that we've crossed paths? Why?"

"Is that what you really want? Cause to tell you the truth, it isn't what I want. I call my own shots now and make my own choices"

"What about my team?" She spat. "Why didn't you spare them like you spared me?"

She could tell that the words stung him pretty hard. It was a few seconds before he answered, trying to think of the right way to phrase his next statement.

"I wasn't really in control of who I was." He sighed. "Whenever I get pushed to a certain point, the…the animal side of what I am takes over. I-it's only really happened twice. Once when I was fighting in that arena place. And again when you and your team came after me. It's like a survival instinct kicks in and tells me how I should act if I want to live." He looked at her. "You know that whole saying about animals not attacking unless provoked?" She nodded. "Well I was being provoked. On two separate occasions someone or something had boxed me into a corner and forced me to fight. When that happens, I can't really control what I do. I just see red and go at it. It's almost like a Hulk thing."

"Hulk?"

"Never-mind"

Lucy sat in silence while she mulled over what the Tyrant had told her.

"Why me? You don't know me. You don't owe me anything. Why didn't you kill me or let me die. After everything that I or Umbrella has done to you?"

The Omega Tyrant took a long, hard look at her. It was a look that seem to last forever as he deliberated with himself as to how to answer the question. Finally, he spoke.

"I know enough. Seeing you made the primal side go away. You brought me back to reality. And that's good enough for me. Plus, I already told you. I'm not just some animal. And I'm not the bad guy. I never wanted to be"

He took another long pause before speaking again, as if what he had to say was one of the most difficult things he would ever have to say.

"I didn't want you to die. I didn't want the life of someone like you to end like that. I didn't want you to have to end your life like that after having, what I can only assume to be one hell of a difficult existence. It doesn't matter if you were sent to bring me back to that shit hole. None of that matters anymore. Cause you and I are in the same boat now."

"What do you mean?"

"Your friend, the one that shot you and left you for dead, he had a small camera mounted on his shoulder. I think it was for…"

"For recording combat data and field work. They have a direct feed back to HQ"

"Right" he said. "And that means that he probably saw you hesitating. Which means your employers saw you hesitate. So I don't think they'd be to happy to wonder why you, and only you, came home empty handed without a scratch. Same as the last time you and I met. I think the only reason your partner shot you was because you became a liability to that fucked up company"

Lucy didn't say anything for awhile. All she did was stare at her feet and ponder, how it could have known all this. How could it think and be ten steps ahead of everyone? It was like the creture had a sixth sense or something. Then again, given its current predicament, that wasn't far from a possibility. Eventually she spoke up again.

"You're right. That's exactly what we were all trained to do, should any of the operatives go rampant."

"So, you see? I'm your best chance for staying alive right now"

"And what will we do?"

The Omega Tyrant got off the bed and walked to the door. It turned and looked at her.

"I've got to meet up with person who sent me info about Umbrella. I figure that they have all the answers for me. Maybe they can even help with my memory. All I have to do is track down a computer and I can use the flash drive I took from the Doc to set us on the right path. Maybe I can even contact the person again."

Lucy just gave him a hard stare that had started to soften.

"But we're only going to make it if you start trusting me. So, try not to shoot me. Okay? Those bullets hurt worse than you think."

A small chuckle escaped Lucy's mouth and she put a hand to it, astonished that she's let her emotions slip. The Tyrant just smiled as he turned to leave.

"Get some rest alright? I'll be back in a bit with some more food."

He was ready to close the door behind him when she called out to him.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you remember your name? Remember who you are?"

He took a long look at her before answering.

"It's Dominic. Dominic Edwards"

Dominic. The name served the purpose of making her see that maybe he wasn't a monster that they had turned him into. That there was still a good man underneath that huge exterior.

"Dominic. Thank you. I'm…"

"Corporal Lucy Kim?" he surprised her.

"How do you…?"

Dominic tossed something to her that clinked in the air. She reached up and caught it with her good arm. It was her dog tags. Cute. The guy knew more ways than one to get info.

"Get some rest, k?"

And with that he closed the door to the room. Lucy sat on the bed for awhile trying to process everything that she had been told. Her life was over, but it wasn't like she had a great one to start with. She looked at the revolver in her hands on final time. When Dominic came back into the room she was already fast asleep. He glanced over on the dresser and saw the revolver resting there. Next to it was the preloaded chamber of rounds. He smiled and thought that maybe the two of them might be able to make it.


	6. Author's note

Author's note:

It is during this time that I have decided to put this project on **an indefinite hold**. That isn't to say that it won't be finished at some point in the future. I'm just busy these days with work, school as well as a few other fan fiction projects that I've been working on (which at this point have become much more rewarding than this first story).

I realize that this story may not be the best. An honest attempt perhaps but not "God's gift" to the literary world. I never intended it to be fantastic. Just a good story to get out of my head. Much of this attitude I attribute to writing it from a first person perspective. I see now that this may have not been the most sound approach to writing this. But what I have completed I am at least somewhat proud of.

To anyone who reads this. If you have enjoyed this story and wish me to complete it, then I require 2 things:

1: some more reviews, be it good or bad.

2: a formal request through (just send me a message and I'll get it).

I hope this doesn't put anyone off. I just haven't had the heart to see this story to an end. Like I said, really preoccupied these days.

Peace.


End file.
